


Hyde Provides Comfort

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drinking, Edward Hyde is involved, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Poor Henry, Poor poor Henry, Truth or Dare, of course there'd be drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: One night out goes very south. Damn it, Hyde.





	

“So, Jekie, truth or dare?” Edward’s grin was nearly Cheshire in nature, not that anyone in the pub other than Henry could see it.  
“Dare.” Henry had downed just enough to drink for most concerns to be out of his mind. Edward’s eyes lit up with glee, or at least, as much as they could from inside Jekyll’s head.  
“See that man over there?” Henry nodded, enough for Edward to notice but not enough for anyone else in the pub to see. “I want you to start a fight with him.” Henry nearly choked on his drink.  
“You can’t be serious. My reputation will be tarnished if I’m even seen here, let alone if I start a fight with some common bloke.” Edward’s laugh was nearly a cackle inside Henry’s mind.  
“Do you call chicken?” Henry was silent. “Well, do you?”  
“Yes. And I’m going home.” Henry got up to leave, ignoring Edward’s protests and cheap apologies. Just as he was about to walk out of the pub, the man Edward had pointed out grabbed Henry’s arm.  
“Where do you think you’re off to, eh pretty boy?” Henry sneered, half of Edward’s reaction seeping through.  
“Keep your hands off me.” The man did not let go.  
“I don’t think so. I saw you looking at me. You sick in the head?” Edward’s anger and offense was searing. _Henry isn’t sick, you daft hound. ___  
“I’m no more ill than you, you daft hound. Now unhand me.” Henry shoved the man away, and left the pub.  
Strong hands gripped Henry’s shoulders as he was thrown into the stone wall of a house not forty feet from the pub. The man from before put his hand to Henry’s throat.  
“Think I’m a hound, eh? Think I’m daft? Think you’re real proper, don’t you?” The hand around Henry’s throat tightened. “You’re a sick piece of filth, hiding in the shell of an upper class bloke. You’re no better than the rest of us. You drunken fu-” the man screamed in pain as Henry got ahold of one of his fingers and bend it back. It broke just as the man released Henry’s neck. Henry slammed the man’s head into the stone.  
“Keep talking, my good man. Truly, by all means, continue.” Henry slammed his head into the stone again. Edward was quiet, watching in shock and awe. The third time, the stone cracked. The fourth time, the man’s head hit the corner and a sickening sound could be heard. Henry had heard bone crack before, Edward had done this many times. But that had all been secondhand experience. This, up close and personal, no filters, it made Henry sick. He nearly hurled as the man fell to the ground. Edward looked curiously, almost feeling concerned. Not for the man, but for Henry. There was no doubt, that man who attacked Henry was dead. Henry fled faster than Edward would.  
The servants were asleep when Henry arrived home. He was stumbling, trembling, muttering to himself.  
“This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening,” was the mantra whispered as Henry made his way to his room. He sat on his bed. He paced the room. He sat on his bed again. He curled up, and he cried. Crying void of sound, as to not alert the sleeping servants, but sobs that wracked his body in trembles nonetheless. Edward looked at Henry, rather concerned. He could feel everything running through the doctor’s mind. He had never seen the man so distraught before.  
“Jekie, you doing alright?” Henry could feel Edward put a hand on his back. Henry visibly tensed at the feeling, even though it was all in his head. Edward considered moving away, giving Henry space. He decided against it though, and rubbed Henry’s back gently. “I know what happened tonight was a little extreme.”  
“Go away, Hyde. You made me a monster.” _Well. That hurt._  
“One accidental murder doesn’t make you a monster.”  
“It wasn’t accidental. I killed that man in cold blood. I’m a murderer. My reputation is ruined.” Edward pulled Henry into their mindspace, and proceeded to slap him.  
“You listen here, Doctor Henry Jekyll. What the uptight so-called gentlemen you seem to be so desperate to fit in with think of you means nothing of who you are. You’re a genius, you truly are. Look at everything you’ve accomplished. You brought me to life, for Christ’s sake! Jekie, you’re amazing. You think one little murder changes any of this?” Edward was shaking Henry, pacing around him, and moving his arms eccentrically as he spoke. “It doesn’t! You’re no less of a man for murdering someone, especially someone who had such an intent as to harm you. Hell, if you hadn’t fought back, I would’ve!” Henry looked down. He own thoughts were drowning out Edward’s words. Edward tipped Henry’s head up just enough so that their eyes met. “You’re not a monster, because I wouldn’t care for a monster. I care about you.” That caught Henry’s attention rather firmly.  
“Edward, I,” Henry couldn’t find the words. Instead, he took Edward’s hand and kissed the back of it. Edward’s entire face went red, and Henry smiled a rather sad smile. “Thank you.”  
“You should get some rest. The night doesn’t treat you as it does me.” Edward then took control without transformation. He dressed Henry for bed, only admiring the doctor in the mirror for a moment.  
“You realize that when you do that, it makes me appear borderline narcissistic, correct?” Henry was glaring at Edward from inside his mind, slightly embarrassed at Edward’s gaze on his shirtless form.  
“Lighten up, Jekie, it’s not like anyone is going to walk in and see me admiring you for what you are,” Edward grinned, and threw on a nightshirt.  
“You mean a brilliant mind and a sophisticated gentleman?”  
“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night,” Edward scoffed. He got into bed, and returned control to Henry. Henry looked over at the mirror in the room, and Edward smiled at him.  
“Thank you for what you said tonight, Hyde.”  
“Why’re you thanking me for the truth? I thought you wanted me to tell the truth more.”  
“Yes, I do, but that’s because, oh nevermind. Goodnight, Edward,” Henry closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Edward curl up against him. While Henry fell asleep rather quickly, exhausted from the day both physically and emotionally, Edward remained awake. Everything in his mind was jumbled as he replayed what he said to Henry earlier. He moved his head to rest on Henry’s shoulder inside their mind. He had no doubt Henry could feel it, just a little. Perhaps it was warmth, or perhaps it was a chill. Either way, it was feeling. Edward thought to a moment how any of it, anything pertaining to his existence, was possible. He determined he didn’t care. Edward looked up at the sleeping Henry, and he moved to kiss the man’s cheek. The movement was awkward and hesitant, as gentleness wasn’t in the forefront of Edward’s actions. Edward settled back down, assuming Henry wouldn’t know. Assuming Henry hadn’t been feigning slumber only to enjoy the calm closeness he and Edward were sharing. Mind over matter.


End file.
